Pro-fragrances and pro-accords have been used to enhance the delivery of fragrance raw materials and to sustain their duration. Typically pro-fragrances and pro-accords deliver alcohol, ketone, aldehyde, and ester fragrance raw materials via substrates which are triggered by one or more release mechanisms, inter alia, the acidic pH of skin, nascent moisture, shift of position of equilibrium.
Fragrances or odors not only provide a pleasant aesthetic benefit, but also serve as a signal. For example, foods, which have soured or are no longer edible, may develop smells, which are repulsive and send a signal that they are no longer palatable. Therefore, the delivery of an aroma sensory signal is also a benefit, which a pro-fragrance can provide.
However, pro-fragrances and pro-accords typically rely on the break down of a chemical species not based on accidental circumstance but on deliberate execution. There are examples of fragrance or odor releasing compounds which involve release of fragrances which are initiated by exposure to electromagnetic radiation, inter alia, UV light, however, these compounds do not have a means for controlling the release rate of the fragrances such that the formulator can ensure the fragrances will be release during a period of time which is of benefit to the consumer. The present invention provides a means for delivering fragrance raw material alcohols wherein the delivery of said alcohols is instigated by exposure to light in a manner which allows the formulator to control the rate of alcohol delivery, and control the impact of the photo-fragment by-products.